


The Greatest Gift

by Lady Lark (LadyLarkRune)



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkRune/pseuds/Lady%20Lark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miaka is awakened to a loud commotion outside of her room to find that her senshi have a surprise for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi and all of its characters were created by Yuu Watase. All rights and privileges belong to her. No money was made from this piece of fan work.

((((((@))))))

 

 

 

A loud crash just outside her door jolted Miaka out of her slumber. Blearily, she blinked her eyes attempting to bring her mind into focus and listened to see what had caused the commotion.   It sounded like broken pottery and wooden boxes, but her head was still wrapped in sleep.

 

She had been experiencing a very enjoyable dream involving Tamahome, chocolate sauce and for some strange reason a head of broccoli. She didn’t know why the broccoli was there, but she could still taste the chocolate mixed with the much more masculine flavor on her lips.

 

Minutes passed and Miaka did not hear anything. Deciding that the ruckus had been a fluke, she rolled over and closed her eyes.

 

No sooner than she had started to drift back in to the land of Nod, then she heard whispered voices from the direction of the earlier noise.

 

“Do ya think she woke up?”

 

“I don’t know. She sleeps pretty deeply.”

 

“How would you know, Tama-chan? Have you been sneaking into her room at night?”

 

“Uh . . . uh . . . Of course not! What kind of man would I be?”

 

“A pervert.”

 

“I am not!”

 

“Quiet, you two. You’ll wake her. And Tama-chan isn’t a pervert. He’s just in llooooovvve.”

 

“Thank you, Nuriko.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Here boys, let’s pick this up.”

 

The three lapsed back into silence and Miaka could hear the sounds of broken crockery being swept up into a heap.

 

“So what were ya doin’ barreling around the corner like you were bein’ chased by a ghost?”

 

“Huh? Oh, nothing.”

 

“This does not look like nothing.”

 

“Oi Nuriko, I think he’s blushing.”

 

“I am not blushing!”

 

“Tama-chan, your face is the color of Suzaku’s feathers. You’re blushing. Why?”

 

Tamahome mumbled something indistinct and Miaka couldn’t make out the words. Apparently Nuriko and Tasuki couldn’t either, and said so.

 

“What’s that Tamahome? I couldn’t hear ya.”

 

Sitting up in her bed, Miaka slowly slid out from underneath her covers. Carefully so as to not make any noise, she tiptoed over to the door. She wanted to hear Tamahome’s answer, and wasn’t certain if his voice would carry all the way over to the other side of the room.  She reached a spot near the door and settled down against the wall closest to where she heard the voices coming from.

 

Obviously the three were up to something and she was curious to find out what it was.

 

After a few more seconds, she heard Tamahome speak. “I—I was running away from the cook.”

 

“What?”

 

“I was running away from the cook.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because . . . because I wanted to bring Miaka breakfast in bed. And so I swiped a tray with some food on it that the head cook had just set up to be taken to some courtier or princess.”

 

“But why did you want to bring her breakfast in bed?”

 

“Miaka’s been through so much lately. First with trying to rescue me from Nakago, only for me to beat her up. . .”

 

“Hey, what about me! You beat me up too!”

 

“I know. I don’t remember. But I know, and I’m sorry. But I don’t feel as badly about you as I do about Miaka. She didn’t deserve any of that. Not my derision. Not the broken arm. And definitely not the heartbreak. And if that weren’t enough, as soon as I recovered from Nakago’s poison, then we had the failed summoning.”

 

“I don’t understand what that has to do with stealing breakfast.”

 

“Don’t you see, I feel responsible. She’s told me over and over that she loves me and she forgives me. But I can’t forgive myself. I should have been able to fight the koduku. I should have guessed that Nakago had a plan to stop the summoning. It’s my fault.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Tama-chan.”

 

“Yeah it is.”

 

“Shut-up Tasuki. Go on with your explanation.”

 

“I’ve told Miaka lots of times that I love her. But I don’t think that’s enough. I’ve got to show her. I need to show her that I love her, every day and in lots of little ways. She’s shown me so many times how much I mean to her, that I wanted to catch up a little. Show her how much I love her. This was supposed to be one of the things.”

 

Miaka swiped her hands at the tears forming in her eyes. Her heart swelled at the depth of Tamahome’s love.

 

“Awwww Tama-chan, that is so sweet! I wish Hotohori-sama would do something like that for me.”

 

“Uh. . . Nuriko, I thought you were over him.”

 

“Yeah, what demon boy said.”

 

“I am. But a girl never forgets her first love.” Miaka nodded in silent agreement. She could still remember her first crush.

 

“But ya ain’t a girl.”

 

“And you are no gentleman to say such a thing.”

 

“That’s fine by me. I wouldn’t wanna be a gentleman. They’re a buncha wusses.”

 

“Tasuki, are you calling Hotohori a wuss?”

 

“Hell no! He can kick some serious ass.”

 

“So you’re saying he’s not a gentleman then?”

 

“I didn’t say that. You’re puttin’ words in my mouth!”

 

“It sure sounded like that’s what you’re saying.”

 

“Just shut up! Shut up both of ya! You’re twistin’ what I said all up.”

 

Miaka stifled a laugh at Nuriko’s ease in pushing Tasuki’s buttons and the bandit’s frustration.  

 

“Shhhh quiet it down guys . . . you’ll wake her!”

 

“Aw, shit. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinkin’.”

 

“That happens a lot with you, doesn’t it?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Tamahome!”

 

“Boys! Quiet! Let’s finish picking this mess up.”

 

For several minutes, conversation ceased as the three seishi picked up the remains of Tamahome’s surprise.

 

“Hey, I almost forgot. Why were you two standing at Miaka’s door?”

 

“Ya wanna take this one Nuriko. After all, it was your idea.”

 

“I repeat. Not a gentleman.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Dammit. How do I say this so it comes out right?”

 

“No clue.”

 

“If Chiriko’s calculations are right, then today is Miaka’s birthday.”

 

“What! How would you know!”

 

“Well, Miaka gave Chiriko one of her books to look at and in it was what seemed to be a strange calendar. He noticed that several of the dates had entries next to them like ‘Test day’ or ‘Keisuke’s Birthday.’ One of them was listed as ‘My birthday.’ Chiriko then compared the phases of the moon listed in the calendar, against our calendar. And well, today’s her birthday.”

 

Miaka leaned back against the wall, counting the days on her fingers. She had fallen into the book in March, about one month away from graduating middle school and two months away from her birthday. But time moved differently here in the book than it did in the real world.

 

It was late spring now, which would put it close to when her birthday fell. But she had no real way of telling.

 

“Wah! Now I feel even worse! What were you guys planning to do?”

 

“We weren’t sure. We were debating that outside her door when you came tearing around the corner and slammed into us.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Miaka couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to let them know, just how much their thoughtfulness meant to her. Getting to her knees, she slammed open the door to come face to face with the three seishi crouched out in the hallway.

 

She took in the shocked faces along with the broken bowls and ruined food.

 

“I don’t know what to say. I don’t deserve such wonderful friends.”

 

“Oi Nuriko, how long do ya think she’s been listenin’?” Tasuki whispered leaning over to the crossdresser.

 

“Probably since the first crash.”

 

“Hn. That’s what I thought.”

 

“Uh, Happy Birthday, Miaka,” Nuriko said uncomfortably.

 

“Yeah, Happy Birthday,” echoed Tasuki.

 

Tamahome looked down at his hands. “Happy Birthday, Miaka. I’m sorry I don’t have any present to give you.”

 

Miaka’s eyes glistened with tears as she took in the three men before her. “Un,” she said, shaking her head emphatically. “You guys are the best birthday present I’ve ever received. Thank you! Thank you so much!”

 

“So, um, what do you wanna do?”

 

“How about a picnic?”

 

Nuriko smiled. “That sounds great!”

 

“Then let’s go! I’m starving!” Miaka announced gleefully, stepping over the pile and into the hall.

 

“Um, Miaka.”

 

“Yes, Tamahome?”

 

“Don’t you think you should change out of your pajamas first?”

 

The sounds of laughter filled the air of the Imperial Court of Konan.

 

 

 

((((((@))))))

**Author's Note:**

> AN:   
> This was written for for VegetaPet aka Zab Jade as a request for a birthday present that I could actually deliver on. The Island Nation I couldn’t quite pull off, sorry. Miaka’s birthday for those who want to know is May 12 and since time does pass differently in the two worlds I thought that this would work. 
> 
> Also I was trying to see if I could write a story from the POV of someone who couldn’t see the action and only could go by the words to figure out what was going on.
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
